


Military Kink? What Military Kink?

by LisaFQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Army, Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Moaning, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Swearing, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Bucky looks damn good in his uniform, Steve can confirm.





	Military Kink? What Military Kink?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Duffy for putting this GODLY image of Bucky in my head and inspiring this story ;)
> 
> Also for Bingo: free space, N3

“Do you really have to wear _that_  inside?”

Steve sighed irritatingly.

Bucky shrugged and placed his cap on his head.

“Yes, with pride. I got this for a reason and I'm gonna live up to it.”

Steve turned around, wiping his hands on a towel. He growled internally as he saw Bucky standing there, radiating proudly.

Why did he find this so annoying?

_Jealously. Nothing more than that. He got in and I didn't, big deal. He deserves it._

Bucky stepped forward and took the towel off Steve's hands. His friend was thinking too much again, he could tell by the far-off stare Steve gave him.

“Oi! ”

Bucky threw the towel in Steve's face, enjoying the startled reaction.

Then Steve mumbeled at Bucky under his breath, picking up the towel off the floor.

“Asshole. ”

Bucky chuckled at this, resting his ass against the back of the couch. He slipped a hand in his pocket and lit up a cigarette.

“What, you're gonna smoke too? ”

Steve seemed offended, but couldn't keep his eyes from gluing to Bucky's dark lips.

“What's the big deal? Relax!”

Bucky's hands hung askingly in the air.

Steve had to admit, his friend looked good in his uniform. Confident, proudly, licking his lips teasingly.

Steve shoved his own hands in his pocket, not knowing what to do with them.

“So you're just gonna stand there?”

Steve stared at Bucky while processing the question.

“Can't I stand where I want? This is my apartment too, y'know. ”

He stuttered more than he'd liked.

_Jeez, why is he being so wound up?_

“Then I can smoke where I want. ”

Said smoke escaped his lips as Bucky spoke.

Why couldn't Steve stop staring at those lips?

Standing there with his stupid smirk, cig dangling between those lips, cap slightly skew. How Steve _hated_  this look on Bucky.

Absolutely hated that, and the way his stomach flipped over when Bucky let out a knowing chuckle.

“You're staring, Steve.”

“Well your cap is skew.”  
Steve shot back, nudging above Bucky's head.

“Oh well.”  
Bucky asnwered, distracted by Steve's eyes. They were bright and hiding something.  
Steve was a terrible liar and Bucky could tell by a mile when he was thinking something that made him feel guilty, like when he didn't like someone but was afraid to show it.

He saw Steve's eyes go down, all the way to his black combat boots, then slowly moving upward again.

When he knew Steve was looking at his face, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, wetting it. His eyes locked on Steve's, challenging him.

_Fuck!_

He saw Steve _think_  it, eyes closing in pain for a moment, swallowing with a dry throat.

He couldn't help but imagine Steve on his knees before him, looking up with big eyes, asking for permission.

_Damn, this crush is getting a little out of hand._

“Steve.”

His voice cracked and Steve flinched at the sound. Steve sighed hard and let his eyes run over Bucky again quickly.

“Yes?”

Bucky did not expect the blonde's voice to be so stable.

“Do you - don't ya like my uniform? ”

Bucky feigned innocence. He knew _damn well_  how much Steve liked it. His pants were only fabric, after all. And Steve's boner was very noticeable, if you dared to go there with your eyes.

Bucky took another draw of his cigarette, head tilted slightly to the ceiling but eyes still on Steve. It was hard to keep a straight face and he was sure that his eyes revealed all.

Steve huffed, turning his face to the left wall, which was suddenly so much more interesting.

“Yeah, it uh - it looks real nice. ”  
Steve had a nervous edge to his bodylanguage.

Bucky blew out the smoke and saw Steve breathe out with his whole body.

Bucky gave him a smirk before walking towards him. Steve's eyes grew wide as Bucky approached, tensing up. He was fidgeting with his thumb in his pocket.

He felt his heart beat faster and faster, reaching its peak when Bucky brushed past him to throw away the cig.

Steve cursed himself and closed his eyes in agony.

He heard Bucky come stand behind him, closer than usual.  
He could even feel his breath on his neck as Bucky spoke.

“Good. 'Cause for a minute there I thought you hated it.”

Bucky's voice was rough and dark, thickly laced with lust.

Steve swallowed, not daring to move. The hairs on his neck were standing upright and he felt a rush go down his spine.

“No, it's uhm. It's good.”  
Steve said the words quickly, almost stuttering again.

He heard Bucky chuckle and then _felt_  a hand on his back.

“How good?”

_The asshole!_

Bucky's hand trailed more downwards and Steve jumped around when he felt a hand squeeze his ass.

“Bucky what the Hell!”

Bucky now took both of Steve's wrist in his hands, pushing him backwards forcefully.

“Does it make you stare at me, huh? Does it?”

Bucky's voice was almost aggressive as he kept walking forward, guiding a startled Steve.

Steve grunted as his back hit the wall. His hands were pressed above his head by Bucky's hands.

Bucky was gazing down at him darkly, licking his lips unconsciously.

_God fuck what the fuck -_

“I asked you a question, _soldier_  .”

Steve whimpered at the nickname, emotions on full display now. God, he wanted Bucky to know just _how good_  this suit was.

Eyes locked on Bucky's, he nodded.

“Yes, it does. ”

He had no idea whether it was okay to be _this_ turned on by a friend, and if Bucky ever noticed his pining.  
It didn't matter now, because apparently so did he.

Bucky grinned wickedly at Steve, who still looked a mix of terrified and hot.  
Without hesitation Bucky dipped his head down, smashing his lips against Steve's.

Steve _moaned_  and  struggled with his hands, which were kept still by Bucky.

Bucky's tongue entered Steve's mouth aggressively and pushed against the other. It was rough and hot and wet.

Steve let out another obscene moan and Bucky  pulled his head back to look at Steve.

 _God_ , if that wasn't the most sexy look Steve had ever worn. His eyes were glued to Bucky's lips, pupils blown with lust, hair ruffled a little and his lips well...

Bucky was gonna _wreck_ him!

His left hand shifted so it took both of Steve's thin wrists in it. His other hand came down, thumb resting on Steve's bottom lip.

“ _Fuck_ , Stevie, do you even know how hot you are? ”

Steve smriked and then let his beautifully pink tongue slide over Bucky's flesh.  
This earned a moan from him and Steve was proud he could do that to another man.

“I'm not the one wearing a military outfit.”

Steve sighed heavily while Bucky dropped his head in pleasure and squeezed his eyes shut.

He had taken Bucky's whole thumb in his mouth and started to suck, tongue swirling around the digit.

Bucky put more pressure on the wrists, making Steve wince. Steve stopped the movement in his mouth and Bucky took his thumb out, placing his hand on Steve's throat.

“You're right, you're not. So get on your knees for me. ”

His voice was stern and his face followed and _fuck_ Steve could totally spend the rest of his life like this, taking orders from Bucky.

Bucky let go of Steve and Steve gave him a lustful, admiring look before dropping down.

Bucky was surprised.

“Damn, not even talking back. ”  
He muttered under his breath, thinking that Steve must _really_  want this, obeying orders like that.

Steve's shaking hands were in the middle of finding the courage to touch Bucky when he heard the comment.

He got insecure and looked up.

“Do you - do you want backtalk? I can - ”

“Did I give you permission to speak? ”  
He grabbed the blond locks and pulled hard.

Steve swore and bit his lip in arousal.

“I'll make it easier for you, see? ”

Bucky started to undo his fly, and Steve couldn't decide between looking at that godly face or looking at the obvious bulge in his pants that was now being revealed.

And then it was out.

Steve swallowed and glanced upwards, seeing Bucky look at him all cocky.

Fuck, how is he supposed to not cum if Bucky was gonna look at him like _that?_

Bright blue eyes fell on a beautiful cock, already throbbing.

Hesitantly Steve stroked his fingers on it, concentrating. He had never touched another man before, or another woman for that matter.

He wrapped his fingers around it now and gave an experimental tug, which resulted in Bucky swearing under his breath and grabbing Steve's hair lightly.

It felt warm and surprisingly soft and heavy in his hand. Steve _loved_  it.

What now though? One look up confirmed his suspicion, Bucky was gazing at him, lips parted.

Steve guessed he'd do what _he_  liked if he touched himself, and started to stroke up and down gently.

Bucky almost couldn't believe this. This was the stuff he had wet dreams about and now it was real and fuck if it didn't feel amazing.

Sparks of electricity rushed through his vains and a low hot pit was growing in his stomach.

Steve took up the pace and Bucky's grip on him tightened. It was the best feeling in the world, having Bucky this close and making him feel good.

Steve couldn't help but look at Bucky's face, eyes glassy and lips parted, pure pleasure displayed on it.

He felt his own cock throb but ignored it. He needed to make Bucky feel good right now, not the other way around.

When Bucky opened his eyes again he was asking Steve for more. It was subtle, but noticeable.

Steve got nervous again and squeezed the head one last time, making Bucky place his arm on the wall for support.

“Are you sure? ”

He asked Bucky, who weakly replied.

“Yes, I'm sure. I give the orders so suck my cock!”

It came out more like a plea than an order, but it was enough to send butterflies to Steve's stomach.

He obeyed again and gave a small lick at the head. It tasted salty and weird, so he tried again.

He swirled around the whole head this time, feeling Bucky squeeze his hair.

Then Steve let Bucky's cock rest on his tongue, touching the base. It was heavy and warm and Steve wanted more.

He closed his lips around it and Bucky's moans spurred him on.

Steve licked everywhere, tasting every spot of Bucky. He wanted to, he _needed_  to because if he couldn't, he would surely die of emptiness.

Then, Bucky's self-control broke and he pushed Steve's head further and back, showing him how it was supposed to go.

Steve made a startled sound at first, eyes shooting up at Bucky. But then he saw Bucky's face and he moaned himself.  
The vibrations added extra stimulus and Bucky moaned in return.  
He let his hand rest on Steve's head because Steve got the rhythm now.

Of course, he had to outdo himself again. Steve gagged when he pushed Bucky's cock in as far as he could. Bucky ignored it and gave Steve a judging look.

 _Don't force yourself_ , it seemed to say.

But no way Steve was gonna listen to that!

He tried again, feeling the soft flesh heavy on his lips. He swirled his tongue around, first touching the head and then reaching for the base.

He felt his gagreflex again bit tried to ignore it for Bucky.

It was so worth it, seeing Bucky _lose_  it and hanging even more to the wall.

The moans that escaped his lips spurred Steve on endlessly.

“ _Fuck! Steve! Ohh!_  ”

But then Steve went even further, making himself gag again.

Bucky grabbed his head and forced it away from his cock, making Steve look at him.

“Listen punk if you do that one more time I'm gonna tie you to the bed and tease you mercilessly and then leave you there without cumming. You hear? ”

Steve's eyes grew wide because _fuck_  this was hot!  
He nodded stubbornly. If it were up to him he'd do that a thousend times more if that meant Bucky was in total bliss.

Bucky loosened his grip and let Steve suck him again. He just hoped the blonde would be careful this time. He didn't want to hurt him, after all.

Steve bobbed his head up and down his cock, happily. It made Bucky moan and tighten his grip again and jerk his hips forward.

_Oh my God Steve fuck how are you so good at this Steve fuuuuuuck_

Bucky was making incoherent sounds and Steve couldn't help but stare at him while licking his cock.

He looked so _gorgeous_ , falling apart under Steve's touch. The only thing that was holding him upright was the wall and his firm grip on Steve's locks.  
His cap fell down on the floor but they both ignored it, continuing their tasks.

Bucky let out an obscene moan again and forced himself to stop, pushing Steve off him gently.

He looked down and saw his own cock, red and swollen. Steve smiled up at him, eyes full of amazement.

Bucky traced his thumb over Steve's cheek and smiled softly.

“I love you. ”

The words were quiet and sweet. Bucky's smile showed Steve that he really meant it.

Steve was in awe but also didn't react at all, he just kept staring at Bucky.

This made Bucky nervous so he reprised his former role to hide it. Face stern again, jaws locked.

A hand grabbed blonde locks forcefully, angling Steve's head more towards Bucky.

“I said: I love you, _punk_  . Got nothin' to say to that?”

Steve's answer was choked out and his voice sounded harsh.

“I love you too! I love you too Buck! ”

Bucky smiled wickedly at that, finding a new opportunity to make Steve's cock harder.

He ordered Steve to get up and helped him by grabbing his arms as support.

Then he turned Steve around, pushing him against the wall with his stomach. Bucky traced his back and ass with one hand, holding Steve's wrist together again behind his back with his other.

“That's _Sergeant_  to you, pal. ”

It was whispered in Steve's good ear and then he felt teeth biting it, making him gasp.

 _Fuck,_  he was so fucking hard.  
Everything Bucky said or did made his cock throb and set his vains on fire. He was helpless and desperate to please and _needed_  Bucky to touch him, else he was going to believe this was all a very, _very_  wet dream.

Steve choked out a moan and couldn't hold back anymore.

“Bucky _please_  oh God Sarge fuck! ”

He started to move against the wall, desperate for friction.

Bucky was enjoying this tremendously, pushing Steve more so he had no room to move anymore.

He bit his lip at the scene, hearing Steve whimper. He chuckled darkly as he debated whether or not to tease Steve some more or to free him from his misery.

“Sergeant, _please!_ ”

_Misery it is._

Bucky pulled Steve to him and sneaked a hand down his pants. He felt Steve's hard cock and Steve jerked his hips at the touch. He hissed and moaned when Bucky unbuckled his belt, allowing skin to skin contact.

“This is what you think about when you stare at me, isn't it?”

Bucky's voice was seducing and sickly sweet and _God_   Steve tried so hard not to cum yet.

He jerked Steve off at a steady pace, growling in his ear and biting his neck roughly.

“Wait - fuck! Bucky wait I'm gonna -! ”

Steve tried to push Bucky's hand away weakly, but was too late.  
He heard Bucky grumble some words into his ear but couldn't understand, he was too far gone.

Cum spilled over Bucky's hand and Steve moaned uncontrollably, shuddering at the sensation of total bliss everywhere.

Bucky hissed at the hotness of it all, kissing Steve's neck gently as the latter let his head drop to the wall.

He was panting heavily and needed some time to calm down. Bucky was rubbing his back and tried to help.

“You okay?”

There was genuine concern in his voice, afraid he might've broken Steve, who was still panting.

“Yeah, yeah that was... _Fuck._  ”

Steve turned around to face Bucky. His face was totally red from the exercise and if he had to admit it, he was a little shy too with Bucky being so dominant.

Bucky just smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

“Did you enjoy that?”

He asked tenderly, giving small soft kisses to Steve's lips. Steve nodded, eyes still a little glassy.

“Good, 'cause I'm not done with you yet. ”

It came out roughly, the warmth of Bucky's lips against Steve's ear sending shivers down his spine.

“Now help me undress. I know you've always wanted to do that. ”

Bucky smirked, now more gentle as he guided Steve's hands towards the buttons of his shirt.

Steve had trouble meeting Bucky's eyes when he started to unbutton the shirt. He tried to focus, but felt the unwavering stare.

His fingers trembled a little, probably still from the aftermath. _Definitely not_  because he's been fantasizing about this for years.

He could see Bucky smile, amazingly happy.

Finally he got to the last button and let the shirt fall open.

Bucky was wearing a plane white tank top underneath it. The smell of _Bucky_ radiated from the shirt and Steve almost nuzzled his face in it. Almost.

Bucky pushed the shirt off and it fell to the floor.  
They were just admiring each other, smiling dumbly.

Bucky took Steve's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly again.

Unconsciously Steve put his hands on Bucky's stomach, groping the skin. Bucky made a sound and then proceeded to pull of the tank top.

The kiss intensified and they both started panting. Bucky was still rock hard, but Steve still needed some time, even though he'd never been more turned in his entire life.

Bucky pulled away and nudged his head cockily at his crotch. Steve got the message and got to his knees to let Bucky step out of his pants.

“What about my shoes? ”

Bucky asked as Steve got back up and sucked on his neck.

“Why don't you... ”  
Steve bit Bucky's bottom lip and Bucky made a surprised sound.

“Leave them on? ”  
Steve continued in a silky voice, caressing Bucky's ass with his fingers.

He was actually quite nervous about asking this, but Bucky didn't seem to mind. In fact, he hadn't stopped smirking since Steve had suggested it.

“Hm, alright. Any other requests for my little punk?”

Bucky teased him. He was stark naked, except for his combat boots, and still confident about his body.  
Steve could definitely not say the same thing about himself.

He avoided Bucky's eyes, tilting his head to the right.

“Uhm - maybe. Maybe your hat?”

His face got redder and darker by the second and Bucky _loved_  it. He chuckled at the suggestion, hadn't really expected it.

“Hmm. All right, but only if you're a good little boy for me.”

His voice got dark quickly and Steve dared to look at him again, seeing him bow down and pick up his hat.

“Now go to our bedroom. I've got plans for you. ”

Bucky ordered and smirked at the same time, leaving Steve breathless.

It was unfair how hot Bucky was like this!

He got his ass swapped when he passed Bucky to follow the order.

 _Well this is gonna be fun._  Bucky smirked wickedly.


End file.
